


My Saving Grace

by Bitchie_Richie69



Category: Haunted Summer (1988)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Haunted Summer 1988, M/M, Polly cries during sex, Soft topping, Tender - Freeform, precious shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchie_Richie69/pseuds/Bitchie_Richie69
Summary: Percy Shelley leaves on a trip to find something. After a few weeks of searching, he finally finds it
Relationships: John William Polidori/Percy Shelley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	My Saving Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is for all my friends in the discord. You know who you are. I still apologized for the half assed editing I did. Im bad at that. but for those who just happened to stumble upon this. I hope you like it!!

After Shelley had left the home of Lord Byron. He decided to leave Mary and Claire to themselves for a few weeks as he went out on his own to find inspiration for his writing, not that he was lacking in the department. But he always loved the idea of having something new to look forward to in case his current muse failed him.

That's how he found himself in London staying in a small hotel, scribbling useless notes on parchment when he was suddenly struck by an idea.

He didn't know anyone who lived in london, aside from one.. He had know idea where he was but. Considering he was a doctor, someone had to.

Abandoning his mindless writings he grabbed his coat and set out for the nearest pharmacy. It had started to get cold now. The leaves were turning all sorts of shades of yellows and reds, Wrapping his scarf around his neck and tugging his jacket closed, Shelly found himself on the downtown streets of London in search of a pharmacy that might be able to aid him.

Striking luck on his fourth pharmacy he glanced down at the small paper in his hand which had an address written on it. Shelley couldn't say he was surprised to find out the home was out in the country away from the large city. Having his hotel fetch him a carriage, He set out the very next morning.

Shelley was nervous for sure, Last he saw of John was after Byron tried to essentially murder him. 

He can't be blamed for the things John did. Byron treated him so horribly and disguised it as affection..

That was part of the reason Shelley stood in front of the small home on a large patch of land, Seems like being a doctor really did work out for him after all. 

Bringing his knuckles up and rapping them against the door a few times before stepping back as he heard the deadbolt of the door slide before the blonde came into view.

He was wearing his glasses, his shirt was open and his suspenders hung at the sides of his waist, having to look up slightly his gaze met with Shelly and immediately burst into a grin

“Shelley?! My god it's you!” He laughs out and pulled the man down into a hug, pulling him close, he even smelled the same

“Polly! I'm so glad I found you!” He laughs out, wrapping his arms around the shorter male,

Pulling away, Polly smiled up at the brunette 

“What brings you here? Please.. Come inside, I just put the kettle on..” He said as he walked back into the home.

Shelley made sure to wipe his feet before stepping inside the quante home and removing his coat and scarf, following him

“I'm here in search of a new muse..” He says, slowly walking through the home to take in the decorations until he reached the kitchen and paused, leaning against the doorframe.

John looked up from where he was currently lighting a fire inside the stove, offering a small smile to the brunette,

“What happened to Mary? I thought she was your biggest muse” He hums, standing up straight and setting the kettle on the stove.

Shelley smiled and pushed his fingers through his hair 

“She is.. But i'd like something new if that makes sense..” He hums

The blonde nodded, grabbing a mug for each of them

“What have you been up to since the summer?” Polly asks, moving to sit at the nearby table. This earned a smile from the man,

“Looking for you” He admits “Mary knew where you were but she kept it to herself.. I can't blame her either. You probably didn't want.. Anyone showing up” He breathes out

Polly blinked up at the brunette before his eyes cast back down to the floor

“I always told myself I loved the way he treated me, the things he said were just his way of showing affection.. I've since realized that wasn't the case at all” He breathes out “I'm glad I was able to realize it before it got worse” Polly admits,

Shelley moved closer and knelt down before Polly, taking his hands into his own

“You deserve to be treated right, my dear Polly..” He spoke softly, running his thumbs over the backs of the man's pale hands before he looked up, locking eyes with the green-blue of the doctor

“I would treat you right..” He finishes

Polly stared down into the brown eyes of the man before him, swallowing thickly

“Shelley I… I don't.. You don't have to, I'm not.. I don't deserve it” He admits, looking away

Shelley frowned and brought one of his hands up, guiding Polly's face to look at him

“Oh but my dear.. You do deserve it..” He says softly, moving to stand up, pulling the smaller man up with him and pulling him close, arms resting on his hips, noses touching

“Let me treat you like the angel you are..” He says softly

Shelley glanced into the green eyes of the smaller male and noticed his eyes had misted over slightly, mouth slightly parted before he nodded, granting Shelley permission.

The taller male smiled and leaned down, closing the gap between them to press his lips to the blondes, met with warm soft skin and the feeling of Polly moving his hands up to wrap around his neck.

Shelley was going slow, he wanted Polly to know he actually cared about him and his pleasure. Taking his time to trail his lips along his jawline and up his neck, licking over the soft pale skin as he listened to the blonde let out soft little gasps, fingers sliding into the brown hair as Shelley brought his lips back up to his mouth and kissed him so tenderly he heard Polly let out a small choked sob causing Shelley to pull back and stare at his partner

“Are you okay?” he asks softly

Polly was flushed, lips red and swollen and his cheeks were wet as tears streamed down his cheeks.

“Yes.. I.. I've never had someone be so gentle before” He chokes out

Shelley frowned and brought his hand up to rest on his cheek, dragging his thumb under his eye to remove any tears

“Oh my Cherub..” He whispers “You deserve all the love in the world… And while I might not be able to give that to you..” He spoke softly, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his lips, 

“I'm going to give you everything I possibly can..Because you deserve it”   
“But I-” He starts, only to be cut off by the soft shushing of the taller male

“Let me please you?” He asks, hands sliding down polly's sides and inching under his shirt, a soft gasp falling from Polly's lips at the cool touch of his fingers

“Yes.. Okay..” He nods, taking shellys hand and guiding him to the bedroom. It was a small room, but perfectly cozy. The bed was full of plush wool blankets and there was a small fireplace inside, a fire had since gone out and coated the room in a soft orange glow of the still burning embers 

“Lay down?” Shelley asks, removing his boots and setting them by the door as Polly nodded and walked to the bed and laid down, Shaking ever so slightly as he got onto his back and gazed to his lover.

Shelley had removed all of his over garments so he was only left in his white loose fitted shirt and his pants, making his way over to Polly and sitting down, shifting his legs apart so he was between them, leaning down and kissing Polly softly.

Whispering sweet nothings and words of praise into the blondes ear as his fingers slid under his shirt, hands flat against his stomach as his lips trailed over his neck and along his collarbone, listening to the soft gasps and moans falling from the blondes mouth

“You’re so beautiful… You deserve the world, my Cherub.. I want to give you everything you deserve..” He soothes, moving one of his hands down to palm him softly through his pants

“Sh-Shelley!” He gasps out, rolling his hips into the touch, arms clutching the sheets under him

“Shhh.. It's okay, angel.. It's okay” He soothes, moving his hands so they could slowly pull off Polly's pants, removing them entirely and tossing them to the side.

Polly opened his eyes and looked down and watched as Shelley ran his hands up both of his legs, sending shivers through his body and even lift one leg up and started leaving soft tender kisses all along his leg as the other hand drew soft little circles on the V of his hips before he finished kissing his leg, moving to leave kisses all along the other one

“Shelley.. Please I” He starts only to have Shelley look up directly at Polly and smile 

“You do…” He smiles, leaning back and climbing off the bed “Stay here.. I'll be right back, Promise” He soothes, kissing his forehead before he left the bedroom.

Polly was laying on the bed, staring off into the dying fire when he heard Shelley return, moving his head to look at him and smiled when he noticed the bottle he was holding

“Olive oil..?” he asks, propping himself up on his elbows

Shelley chuckled

“Just lay back and trust me okay?” He says as he sat back down on the bed, settling between Polly's legs once again

The blonde nodded and laid down, bending his legs slightly before he gasped at a cold feeling against his hole

“Shuh- Shelley what?” He asks, looking down and noticing Shelley had poured some of the oil onto his fingers and was now massaging it against his hole.

“Have.. you ever fingered my dear?” He asks, head tilting to the side

“No.. I.. I have but.. Never with.. Assistance like this before” He admits, cheeks burning bright red from embarrassment

Shelley couldn't help but frown 

“Oh, Angel.. I'm going to make you forget about all the things that horrible man did to you..” He whispers, leaning forward to capture his lips in a kiss just as he pushed his finger inside.

Polly cried out and clutched onto Shelleys shirt, sobbing softly into the space between them at the feeling of shellys finger softly slid in and out of him as well as the soft tender feeling of Shelly kissing his lips and cheeks, whispering soft praises into his ear 

“Shelley please..” He chokes out 

“What is it angel?” He asks, pulling back and looking into the beautiful green eyes

“More..” He says shyly

Shelley smiled and nodded, moving back to pull his finger out and pour more oil onto his fingers before he slowly pressed his fingers in, pausing to let Poly choke out a moan and relax around his fingers. Slowly sliding them in until he was able to freely slide them in and out, curling them and scissoring them out, each soft sound coming from Polly only made him fall more in love

“You’re so Beautiful, Polly… Truly a fallen angel from above.. Everything about you is so wonderful.. The work that you do. Your kind heart” Shelley was drowning his partner in praise, watching as the tears slid from his eyes and down his cheeks

“Shelley please..” Polly chokes out “Please make.. Make love to me” He gasps out

Shelley smiled 

“Are you sure you don't want me to stretch you anymore?” He asks, licking over his throat 

“No.. Please i'm.. I'm ready for you Shelly please” Polly begged.

Shelley smiled and shifted himself, pulling his fingers out of Polly and coating his hard dick in oil before he carefully pulled Polly more onto his legs, lining himself up with his stretched hole

“I'm gonna go nice and slow.. This is all about you, my Cherub..” He soothes, slowly pressing himself into Polly. Moaning softly at the tight heat surrounding him as well as the choked sobs falling from the man below him

“You’re so good.. My little golden curls are so good.. Such a sweet boy” Shelley purrs out, slowly bottoming out and stilling for a few moments, taking in the soft cries from his partner before he slowly starts to rock his hips in and out.

Polly wasn't used to such a slow pace. He was used to getting fucked hard and fast and no thought about his own pleasure in mind. The only times Polly had ever cum was during the rare times the Lord had gone down on him.

Shelley however, He was taking his time, making sure Polly knew he was loved, leaving no inch of exposed skin untouched, soft kisses and words made polly feel like he was on fire.

Soft moans falling from the blondes mouth, back arching off the bed at the feeling of Shelley slowly stroking over his prostate with each gentle thrust, soon Shelleys hand had moved forward and began to lazily stroke at Polly causing another new and addicting sensation to take over his body

“Shelley.. Huh.. Feels so good” He chokes out

This caused the brunette to smile and lean forward, kissing the soft lips once more

“You feel so good, my Cherub.. So soft and sweet.. All for me.. My beautiful angel” He whispers, lips moving down to kiss along his neck

“Shelley please i'm.. I think i'm gonna cum soon” He gasps out, feeling Shelley speed up only slightly

“That's okay my angel.. This is all for you” He whispers, running his thumb over the slit of Polly's cock causing the male to cry out and arch off the bed again.

A few more strokes and Polly was screaming Shellyes name as he came. Falling limp soon after due to the strength 

“Such a good boy..”

“I.. I’ve never felt.. So good before..” Polly sighs out

This caused Shelly to grin 

“I'm glad I was able to make you feel that way.. Lay here and I'll go heat some water for a bath for us okay..?” He says with a small smile

Polly wanted to protests but he felt so soft and tired, he couldn't move

“Okay.. Thank you Shelley..” He says with a small smile

Shelly grinned and planted one more kiss on the man's lips before pulling back

“Anything, my Cherub..”


End file.
